To Steal a Jetfighter
Love is in The Air (For Real) is the Valentines Day special of The Extremely Regular Show. Plot After Mordecai and Sonic's previous attempt to kiss Sally and Margaret, they must try again. Meanwhile, Rigby starts to develop a crush on Eileen, and Knuckles and Wolverine fight for the affections of Rouge the Bat and Rouge the Mutant, only to find they have crushes with the same name. Drake soon helps the gang one again with singing a song. The gang must plan a Valentines Dance and sing a song to impress their crushes with a little help from Cupid. Theresa Fowler and Morgan are at odds over who gets to go with Randy. Hawkeye and Cupid are gonna use the love arrows to shot the gang with their crushes. Also, the appearance of Space-Time Police Sheriffs, a new characters to saw them. Transcript *(This episode begins at Randy and Cupid) *'Cupid': Do-do-do-do who can I make say I love you? *'Randy Cunningham': Hello. *'Cupid': Hello. *'Randy Cunningham': Who are you? *'Cupid': Cupid. I'm here to use the magic love arrows to make people fall in love. Watch this. (Cupid use a shot with Tracy & Tommy and hug) *'Randy Cunningham': It worked. *'Cupid': Yep. Another settleflight Valentine's Day customer. *'Randy Cunningham': Hey, Cupid, can I ask you a favor. *'Cupid': Yeah, what do you need? *'Randy Cunningham': Well, Theresa Fowler and I going to the ballroom can you help me? *'Cupid': Sure why not. I have a list at the Ballroom. *'Randy Cunningham': Good. *(At Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Mordecai': Thanks for decrating the Valentines Day dance, Ballroom Ghosts? *'Ballroom Ghosts': No problem. *'Peter Griffin': Ghosts!? I thought that this is safe! *'Mordecai': Don't worry they helping us. Hey Sonic, who are you going to the dance with? *'Sonic': Sally. *'Mordecai': What's with the look? I know you're stressed, but let that stress go and try to impress her. You break dance, right? *'Sonic': Yes. *'Peter Griffin': He's right. The Ballroom Ghosts are now helping the Valetine's dance. *'Mordecai': Hey, Director Fury. Can you host the Valetine's dance? *'Nick Fury': You bet I will. *'Sonic': Hey Tails, my bro! Who are you going to the dance with? *'Tails': You don't want to know. It was Cream the Rabbit. *'Mordecai': I am so proud of you. *'Tails': Thanks, Mordo. I hear that Knuckles likes Rouge the Bat. *'Sonic': Well, Knuckles is lucky, because Rouge has.... you know, hot style. *'Mordecai': She's the bat. *'Sonic': Yes. *'Mordecai': Hey, Fran Vartan, Feeny Vartan. Wanna help to serve the hooba burgers for the Valentine's dance? *'Feeny Vartan': Yeah. My wife and I are gonna serve at the Valentine's dance. *'Mordecai': Nate, you're the DJ. *'Nate': Alright! *'Tails': What song should we sing? *'Sonic': Own It by Drake. We might need Drake again. *'Mordecai': Agreed. Cool Shadé. You and Nate are the DJ's. *'Cool Shadé': Right. *'Mordecai': Avengers, Cupid, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill you become the chaperones. *'Hulk': You bet we will. *'Silver': I'll go get Drake. *'Mordecai': Spider-Man you cook the food for the Valetine's dance. *'Spider-Man': Got it. *(Sonic put a valentine chocolate/vanilla cake on the table) *(Drake enters) *'Drake': Hey guys, I hear you're rapping one of my songs again. *'QuickSilver': Sure. *'Iron Fist': Hey, Mordecai. Can I help Spider-Man cooking for the Valentine's dance? *'Mordecai': Sure. *'Gumball': What the hecks going on? Hey another Valentine party. *'Red': Well one time Studder was dating an onion. *'Gumball': Why does he like onions so much? *'Red': Because onions are his favourite food, he also still gives people 15 slaps. *'Hawkeye': Hey, Cupid use this Happy Valentine's day. *'Cupid': Thanks. What is it? *'Hawkeye': A Crossbow. *'Cupid': Nice. *'Mordecai': Hey, Gumball you gonna take Penny to the dance? *'Gumball': Heck yes, as a romance for both 12 year olds. *'Studder': Hi everybody look what I brought for a date. (Shows them an onion) *'Drake': Studder, you are one of the weirdest people on earth to love an onion *'Studder': Because I like onions! They were my favorite food. But for now I am gonna give you 15 slaps. (Gives Drake 15 slaps) *(Drake sighs in frustration as Studder give him 15 slaps) *'Sonic': Don't worry, they don't hurt at all. *'Mordecai': Hey, Red you gonna take Female Red to the dance? *'Red': Heck yeah! *'Mordecai': Hey, Peter you gonna take your wife, Lois to the dance? *'Peter': I sure am, especially showing her a powerful ring that I plan to give to Lois. *'Mordecai': You bet. We're almost ready. The dance is tonight. Are we ready to impress these girls that you want? *'Iron Man': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': You ready for this, Cupid? *'Cupid': Yeah! *'Mordecai': Ready for the song, Drake!? *'Drake': Yeah! Let's do this. *'Mordecai': DJ's! You ready!? *'Nate & Cool Shadé': Oh yeah! *'Mordecai': Let's do it! *(That night at Parkside Lux Ballroom) *'Phil Coulson': Aw look, Maria, jelly hearts for Valentine's Day! pokes a heart. Whee! to a table Holy cow, Maria, relax! Of course I washed my hands. Where'd you say they've been?? *'Maria Hill': I'm not sure. *(Nate, Cool Shadé, and Drake enter) *'Maria Hill': What are you guys doing here? *'Nate': The party starts in 5 minutes. We need to straighten some things before people start entering. *'Maria Hill': White can you bring Female White to the dance? *'Drake': Do you guys have everything? The people will be coming any second now! *'Phil Coulson': Right. *'Nate': Drake, do you have the lyrics memorised down pat? *'Drake': Yes, I do. I hear them! Guys, get to the DJ! *(The gang enters with all of their crushes) *'Phil Coulson': Welcome everyone to the Valentine's Dance. You are in. Food is being served right now. *'Mordecai': Hey Margaret, wanna hit the dance floor? *'Margaret': You bet. I will. *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': Aw, They make a nice couple. *'Power Man': Yep. Hey who is that DJ over there? He looks familiar. *'Sonic': 'Cause that's Nate and Cool Shadé! I gotta go dance with Sally now. *'Nova': Go get her Sonic. *'Sonic': Hey Sally! Wanna dance? *'Sally': Sure thing. *'Falcon': Guys we're the chaperones at the Valentine's Dance. *'Captain America': Indeed it is. *'Hawkeye': Yes we are. Hey, Cupid let's become the chaperones we work together. *'Cupid': Good idea. *'Hawkeye': I got the Red and white arrows just like you Cupid. *'Cupid': Aw, shucks. Where is my first target? *'Hawkeye': Mordecai and Margaret. Let's do it together. *'Cupid': Yeah. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Mordecai and Margaret) *(Mordecai and Margaret kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': It worked We did it. *'Nate (on mic)': Alright everybody, get your dance on because after this song comes a performance! *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Gumball and Penny) * (Gumball and Penny kiss on the lips) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Red and Female Red) *(Red and Female Red kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': We got it. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Iron Man and Rescue) *'Hawkeye': Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Randy Cunningham': Hawkeye, Cupid. Glad you're here can you hit Theresa Fowler? *'Cupid': You got it, Randy. *(Cupid hits Theresa Fowler but missed and accidently hit Morgan) *'Morgan': Randy. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh, no. Cupid you missed it and you accidently hit Morgan with a love arrow. *'Cupid': Oops. Sorry. *'Morgan': Come, Randy. You're dancing with me. *'Randy Cunningham': Help me. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry, Randy. We're coming. Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Theresa Fowler': Debbie, have you seen Randy? *'Debbie Kang': Yeah, he's over there. *(Cupid use Red love arrows hits White and Female White) *(White and Female White kiss on the lips) *'Avengers, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': Mind if we chaperoning to help out? *'Black': Sure. *'Captain America': It's go time, Avengers Assemble! *'Hulk': Where is Hawkeye and Cupid anyway? *'Big Red': I have no idea, but i bet there at the upper level! (Scene moves to Hawkeye and Cupid on the upper level) *'Techmo': Let's go. *'Hawkeye': Here goes nothing. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Cooper Daniels and Lucy Mann) *(Cooper Daniels and Lucy Mann kiss on the lips) *'Hawekeye': The teamwork of Hawkeye and Cupid. *'Black': NOT SO FAST!!!!! *'Blue': Yeah, we are gonna stop you. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry we didn't do anything wrong. Watch. *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch) *(Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch kiss on the lips) *'Cupid': See. *'Phil Coulson': Guys. Hawkeye and Cupid are telling the truth. *'Hawkeye': Let's aim for Sonic couples now. *'Cupid': Alright. Let's do Sonic and Sally first. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Sonic and Sally) *(Sonic and Sally kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': Now if you excuse us we gonna work to do to use the Red love arrows to the couples in love. *'Cupid': We are out. Let's do the rest of the Sonic couples. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Tails & Cream) *(Tails & Cream kiss on the lips) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Knuckles & Rouge the Bat) *(Knuckles & Rouge the Bat kiss on the lips) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Silver & Blaze) *(Silver & Blaze kiss on the lips) *'Hawkeye': We got it. *'Cupid': Well done. *'Nate (on mic)': Well, everybody, it's time for a song! Three of them! *'Cool Shadé (on mic)': Whoever is singing it, come up on stage! *(Song: Own It) *'Drake, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Mitch (Muscle Man), High Five Ghost, Thomas, Gumball, Darwin, Richard, Homer Simpson, Peter Griffin, Joe, Cleveland, Neil, Sonic, Red, Studder, Kevin Levin, Cooper Daniels, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Ant Man, Spider Man, Wolverine, Black Panther, Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man, Cyclops, & Wonder Man' ♪ Own it It's yours It's yours♪ ♪ Yours... You're still the one that I adore Ain't much out there to have feelings for Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Yours A few bottles on the table, a few waters It ain't a secret, baby, everybody saw us Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is?♪ ♪ Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Next time we f**k, I don't wanna f**k, I wanna make love Next time we talk, I don't wanna just talk, I wanna trust Next time I stand tall, I wanna be standin' for you And next time I spend I want it all to be for you Peakin', I'm peakin' Wake up with me this weekend, weekend Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? Guess whose it is? It's yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that s**t, own that s**t, own that s**t, own that s**t Go and own that s**t, own that s**t, own that s**t, you own that shit, go and ♪ ♪ N***as talk more than b*tches these days (Just let that s**t sink in) N***as talk more than b*tches these days Who could get the p**sy quicker these days Still straight with the weed and the liquor these days Cause the new drugs got the kids trippin' these days Bunch of journalists been searchin' for a story My ex-girl been searchin' for a "sorry" Couple b*tches tryna have me on the Maury Like nigga it's yours, you should be supportin' But where you been at? On tour, gettin' money Y'all don't even really check for me You ain't even hit me when that n***a had threats for me, girl You don't love me, you just say that s**t to get to me, girl Cause you got the Batphone and my workline, you should call When the last time you did somethin' for the first time? You done done it all I swear to God, n***as talk more than b*tches these days Got you thinkin' that I'm different these days Broken telephone for every single conversation By the time it gets to you, shit switches these days It's yours, it's yours, it's yours, it's... it's always gonna be yours ♪ ♪ Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, own it, I said Go own that s**t, it's yours, it's yours, own it, own it, own it, own it Own it, baby, own it, it's yours, own that s**t, own that s**t, own that s**t ♪ *'Mr. Washy': Let's do this. *(Song: DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again) *'Mr. Washy': ♪So We Back in the Club Get that Bodies Rocking From Side to Side, Side Side to Side ♪ *'Carla': ♪And thank the god the Week is Done I Feel like A Zombie Gone Back to Life, Back, Back to Life ♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Hands Up and Suddenly We All Got Our Hands Up♪ *'Carla': ♪No Control of My Body ♪ *'Mr. Washy': ♪Ain't I Seen you Before I Think Remember Those Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Ya Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again So Dance, Dance It's the Last, Last Night of your Life, Life Gonna Get You Right Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again♪ *'Feeny Vartan': ♪Keep Downing drinks Like There's No Tommorow There's Right Now, Now, Now, Now, Now, Now Gonna Set the Roof on Fire Gonna Burn This, uh uh, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down, Down Hands Up, When the Music Drops We Both Put On Our Hands Up ♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Put Your Hands Up In the Air, Swear I Seen You Before I Think I Remember Those Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes, Eyes♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Ya Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again So Dance, Dance It's the Last, Last Night of your Life, Life Gonna Get You Right Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again♪ *(music & freestyle) *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight the DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again Oh Oh♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Baby tonight♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Yeah♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan: ♪DJ Got us In Love Again♪' *Mordecai & Rigby(Singing): ♪In Love♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪ So Dance, Dance I like it to last last night of the last night♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪life life life♪ *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby tonight DJ Got Us Fall In Love again, again, again-gain ♪ *'Fran Vartan': ♪Cause Baby Tonight ♪ *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': ♪Oh!♪ *'Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Fartan & Fran Vartan': ♪DJ Got Us Fall In Love Again ♪ *'Mr. Washy & Carla': ♪Again Again ♪ *'Captain America': It's song time. *(Song: A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes) *'Tigra': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes, when your fast asleep, In Dreams you will loose your heartaches, Whatever you wish for you keep..♪ *'Anais': ♪Have Faith in your dreams and someday, Your Rainbow will come smiling through..♪ *'Maria Hill': ♪No matter how your heart is grievin, If you keep on believin..♪ *'She-Hulk': ♪The dream that you wish will come true.♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Hey Yea Yea♪ *'A-Bomb': ♪Yea Yea!♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Hey Yea Yea Yea♪ *'Falcon': ♪Yea!♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Hey Yea Yea Yea! Hey Yeah!♪ *'Techmo & Rad Dudesman': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes..♪ *'Phil Coulson': ♪When your feeling small....♪ *'Big Red': ♪Alone in the night you whisper.. *'Yellow': ♪Thinking no one can here you at all♪ *'Black': ♪Here you at all..♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪You wake..♪ *'Skaar': ♪With the morning sunlight..♪ *'Vision': ♪To find fortune that is smiling on you..♪ *'Pops, Skips & Anais': ♪Smiling on you♪ *'White Tiger & Power Man': ♪Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow for all you know tomorrow♪ *'Nova': ♪The dream that you wish will come true..♪ *'Tigra, She-Hulk & White Tiger': ♪Hey yea yea yea Hey yea♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot, Blue & Mighty Eagle': ♪Hey yea yea yea Hey yea♪ *'Thor': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Hulk': ♪Then you can start!♪ *'Falcon': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Techmo': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪A dream is a wish, Yeah!♪ *'Pops': ♪A dream is a wish you..♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Falcon': ♪A dream is a wish your heart makes♪ *'Pops': ♪When you fast asleep♪ *'Thor': ♪Fast asleep♪ *'Tigra': ♪In dreams you will loose your heartaches♪ *'Maria Hill & Captain America': ♪Whatever you wish for you keep♪ *'Red Hulk': ♪Keep...♪ *'White Tiger': ♪You wake with the morning sunlight♪ *'Nova & Harry Osborn/Iron Patriot': ♪To find fortune that is smiling on you♪ *'Tigra & She-Hulk': ♪Fortune that is smiling on you♪ *'A-Bomb & Skaar': ♪Don't let you heart be filled with sorrow♪ *'White Tiger & Power Man': ♪Because for all you know tomorrow♪ *'White Tiger': ♪The dream that you wish will come true..♪ *'Rad Dudesman': ♪No matter how your heart is grievin♪ *'Tigra': ♪If you keep on believin♪ *'White Tiger': ♪The dream that you wish will come true Yea Yea♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Em hm, Yea yea, Yea Yea♪ *'Power Man': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'White Tiger': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪When you can dream then you can start..♪ *'Girls': ♪A dream is a wish yea♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Power Man': ♪You Know!♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪When you can dream♪ *'Thor': ♪Whoo!♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪Then you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart..♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Yea Yea♪ *'Black Widow': ♪When you can dream then you can start♪ *'Falcon': ♪Can start♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪A dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'White Tiger': ♪Make with your heart♪ *'Power Man': ♪A dream is a wish, Yeah Yeah♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪A dream is a wish that you can start a dream is a wish you make with your heart♪ *'Falcon': ♪A dream is a wish♪ *'Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill': ♪When you can dream then you can start a dream is a wish you make with you heart..♪ *'Power Man': ♪Yea Yea Yea Yea Yea, Yeaaa, Yea Yea♪ *(Crowd cheers) *'Margaret': Mordecai, that was beautiful! *'Mordecai': Thanks. *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Mordecai and Margaret) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Gumball and Penny) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Red and Female Red) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Iron Man and Rescue) *'Randy Cunningham': Hawkeye, Cupid. Glad you're here can you hit Theresa Fowler? *'Cupid': You got it, Randy. *(Cupid hits Theresa Fowler but missed and accidently hit Morgan) *'Morgan': Randy. *'Randy Cunningham': Oh, no. Cupid you missed it and you accidently hit Morgan with a love arrow. *'Cupid': Oops. Sorry. *'Morgan': Come, Randy. You're dancing with me. *'Randy Cunningham': Help me. *'Hawkeye': Don't worry, Randy. We're coming. Let's go, Cupid. *'Cupid': Right. *'Theresa Fowler': Debbie, have you seen Randy? *'Debbie Kang': Yeah, he's over there. *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits White and Female White) *(Hawkeye and Cupid use Red love arrows hits Cooper Daniels and Lucy Mann) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Rigby & Eileen) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Benson & Audrey) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Mitch & Starla) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits High Five Ghost & Celia) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Thomas & CJ) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Darwin & Carrie) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Richard & Nicole) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Homer & Marge) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Peter & Lois) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Joe & Bonnie) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Cleveland & Donna) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Neil & Meg) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Studder & Studder's onion) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Ben Tennyson & Ester) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Rook Blonko & Rayona) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Ant Man & Wasp) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Spider-Man & Mary Jane) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Black Panther & Storm) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman) *(Hawkeye & Cupid use Red love arrows hits Cyclops & Jean Grey) *'Theresa Fowler': Explain it, Morgan. Why did you steal Randy from me? (Growls) *'Morgan': I'm, not sure. Give me my Randy back. *(Morgan and Theresa Fowler are fighting each other) *'Benson': Hey, Fran, Feeny. What you go in the way of burgers? *'Fran Vartan': Would you like the hooba junior, the hooba-dooba, the double hooba-dooba? or the uber-hooba, or their grand pooba hooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba... *'Benson & Audrey': (Babbling) *'Muscle Man': Hey, yo, Benson and Audrey's doing the spins. *'Starla': That's good cardio. *'High Five Ghost': Hey! hey, hey. *'All': Hey, We'll have what they having. *'Sonic': I am NOT having hooba-dooba burgers. *'Red Hulk': Agreed, Sonic. *'Feeny Vartan': Well, we've got the hooba burger, the hooba junior. *'All': Hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba, hooba-dooba... *'Feeny Vartan & Fran Vartan': (Chuckles) Yeah! *'Hawkeye': Oh, no! It's the whirlpool of hooba! *'All': Whoa! (Screaming) *'Sonic': Ugh, does this always have to happen!? *'Power Man': Yes. *'Sonic': You're lying. *'Power Man': You're right. *(After they got out of the whirlpool of hooba) *'Sonic': That is the last time we're getting hooba burgers! *'Nova': Yeah! You're right, Sonic. Hey, what are we doing? It's dance time! *(The gang starts dancing) *[End of Love is in The Air (For Real)] Secret Ending *(At outside) *'Gaban': We do see them. *'Shariban': Yep. *'Shander': Indeed. *'Gaban Type-G': But they have fun instead. *'Juspian': That's impressive. *'Helena Lady': Very well. *'Spielvan': Good luck. *'Diane Lady': Be careful. *'Sissy': We're counting on you. *'Sheila': Let's go, Renzo, Kal, Sage, Gash, Yottoko, Diane, Helena. We mean... Space-Time Police Sheriff Gabans, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander, Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian, Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan, Diane Lady, Helen Lady. *'Tammy': To our ships. *(Sheila, Sissy, Tammy, Space-Time Police Sheriff Gaban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Type-G, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shariban, Space-Time Police Sheriff Shander, Space-Time Police Sheriff Juspian, Space-Time Police Sheriff Spielvan, Diane Lady & Helena Lady are going to their ships, Dolgiran, Grand Birth, Vavilo, Daileon and Sky Base and head back to Space-Time Police Base) Major Events *Hawkeye & Cupid takes a shot to the lovers: **Mordecai & Margaret **Rigby & Eileen **Benson & Audrey **Mitch & Starla **High Five Ghost & Celia **Thomas & CJ **Gumball & Penny **Darwin & Carrie **Richard & Nicole **Homer & Marge **Peter & Lois **Joe & Bonnie **Cleveland & Donna **Neil & Meg **Sonic & Sally **Red & Female Red **Studder & Studder's onion **Kevin Levin & Gwen Tennyson **Cooper Daniels & Lucy Mann **Ben Tennyson & Ester **Rook Blonko & Rayona **Tails & Cream **Knuckles & Rouge the Bat **Silver & Blaze **Ant Man & Wasp **Spider-Man & Mary Jane **Wolverine & Rouge the Mutant **Black Panther & Storm **Mr. Fantastic & Invisible Woman **Iron Man & Rescue **Cyclops & Jean Grey **Wonder Man & Scarlet Witch *Mordecai and the gang are schedule for the Valentine's dance. *Nick Fury is hosting the Valentine's dance. *Mordecai and Sonic try to kiss Margaret and Sally once again. *Nate and Cool Shadé are the DJ for the dance. *Hawkeye gives Cupid a Crossbow for Valentines. *The gang and Drake sing Own It to impress their crushes. *Mr. Washy, Carla, Feeny Vartan and Fran Vartan will sing DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again. *Avengers, Cupid, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill are now the chaperones. *Hawkeye are using red and white arrows just like Cupid. *Theresa Fowler and Morgan are having a catfight to get Randy Cunningham. *Avengers, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Rad Dudesman, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill will sing A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes. *Avengers, Power Pack, X-Men, Human Torch, Thing, Angry Birds, Pops, Skips, Anais, Techmo, Kenneth Tennyson, Rad Dudesman, Jimmy Woo, Jasper Sitwell, Clay Quartermain, Eric Koenig, Phil Coulson and Maria Hill will sing Raise Your Glass. Gallery Tumblr mi8ak9HJQ01rr34bqo1 1280.jpg|Gaban Hqdefault.jpg|Shariban Mqdefault.jpg|Shander P Sep23 114937.jpg|Gaban Type-G Y-IleGmdnQYiY.480x360.jpg|Juspian 1346387486616s.jpg|Helena Lady, Spielvan & Diane Lady Teaser *'All': On the next episode of The Extremely Regular Show! *'Mordecai': Who is this Space-Time Police Sheriffs doing here? *'Iron Man': How did they get here? *'Gash Jumon': We're the Space-Time Police Sheriffs, enforcers of peace and justice sent by the Space-Time Police. We the eight of us to protect earth. *'All': Next Time: Friendship Tag With Space-Time Police Sheriffs! *'Mordecai': Be sure to catch it on KBC! Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on The Extremely Regular Show Category:Crossovers Category:Specials on The Extremely Regular Show